The Return of Pelant Prime Chapter
by Appocollege
Summary: New faces and old foes. This is a prequel to The Break in The Booth that I am re-uploading. Comment and rate. Can also tweet @Apocollege.
1. Chapter 1 prime

Bones: Return of Pelant

Angela's POV: Still not sure how I felt about a child working with us. I mean sure Finn had been a child compared to us but had technically been an adult. This was different though. A seven year old girl, same age as Christine and Michael Vincent working with corpses. She was good though. A forensic anthropologist prodigy. By Breenans own admission Maya would probably surpass her skill by the time she was 17. Still ...

Sweets: Angela?

Angela: Owe hey Sweets.

Sweets: Watching Maya work again i see. Look I know you have some hang ups over this but my diagnosis shows Maya working here will have no negative psychological effects.

Angela: Sweets she is 14. Not to mention the product of abuse.

Sweets: I know and working here, as unorthodox as it may seem is one of the few things that actually keeps that little girl intact. She has not had many people praise her when she does a good job and that, coupled with the fact that she understands she is helping to catch bad people keeps her stable.

Angela: I still don't know that I agree with that. I am happy that you at least let her attend school with kids her own age though. Michael Vincent and Christine love her.

Sweets: Well in addition to working here social interaction skills naturally gained in grade school is important to her stability despite her vast intelligence.

Maya: You know just because I am small does not mean my ears don't pick up sound like yours. In other words I can hear you.

Sweets: uhhh...

Maya: Can you tell Dr. B that I found an odd pattern of lacerations on the victims metacarpals. Not sure what to make of them but she might. Now if you'll excuse me I have a field trip:

Maya's POV

I understand Ms. Montanegro's concerns about me working here. I'd wish that she'd stop looking at me like some fragile lost kitten though. Her looks seems to suggest an expectation of weakness. Weakness is not in my nature though. My brother taught me that. A penny for your thoughts and pity for your weakness. Our unofficial family motto and inside joke. Not many people would assume a couple of black youths were the last direct descendants if Abrahamn Lincoln.

Daisy: Miss Coln how are you today. My you look pretty today.

Maya:( I swear this lady is so extra, don't get me wrong she's nice but could tone it down some. I guess it is easier to hide her tragedy under a smile.)

Maya: Hello Mrs. Sweets, I am just looking for Cam, field trip and she is chaperoning.

Daisy: Oh where...

Maya: Sorry can't talk in a rush Mrs. Sweets. Lance is on the platform.

Bones: Hello Mrs Sweets, have you become disillusioned with your domestic house wife status and come here to ask for your job back?

Daisy: Uhhh no, just came for my lunch date with Lancelot.

Bones: Ohhh... Well if you ever do don't hesitate to call me.

Daisy: Thank you Dr. Breenan but I am happy where I am.

Bones: I find that quite difficult to believe. Though not fully developed you suffered the loss of a child and I can only assume...

Daisy: Where is Lance!...Maya mentioned he was up here

Bones: Right...sorry. He was, he and Angela are in her office looking over some pictures from the victims loft.

Daisy: Ok I'll wait. Maya mentioned a field trip. Are you not going with Christine?

Bones: No I went on the last one, Booth and I alternate as do Hodgins and Angela. He'll be there as well. That's interesting.

Daisy: What is?

Bones: Ms Coln found some patterned lacerations on the victims metacarpals before she left. They seem very familiar like...oh no.

Daisy: What is it? What's wrong?

Bones: I recognize these markings as the same ones found on the victim we found you with last year suggesting...

Daisy: Meaning Pelant is back


	2. Chapter 2

Return of Pelant Chapter 2

Booth: Alright Bones. If it is him we are going into total lockdown. I'll drop Christine off at Parkers right now.

Christine: Dad what! No I've been waiting all year for this trip whatever you and Mom have is your deal leave the joys of my youth out of it.

Booth: Yeah she is freaking out "joys of her youth" and all that jazz again. Alright love you too.

Christine: Seriously Dad I am going on this trip.

Booth: Seriously you are not. You are going with your brother where you'll be safe. Hodgins!

Hodgins: Hey just got the call from Ange. Total lockdown?

Booth: Total Lockdown. Where is Michael Vincent?

Hodgins: He uhhh, started crying in the car when I told him that it looked like the trip might be out. He didn't want Christine to see him cry.

Christine: Why? Some cultures revere men who show emotions predominately associated with females by western society. Personally I admire Michael Vincent's sensitive side.

Hodgins: UHhhhh...

Booth: Yeah she gets these weird Bones flashy moments then it's back to teen angst a minute later.

Hodgins: Cam just text me, she just turned around, she and Maya are heading back to the Jeffersonian.

Pelant: So looks like my message was received loud and clear. Dr. Breannan and her team always perform to my liking. And her new star pupil is shaping up nicely. Time to see how her team performs against mine.

Christine: Dad you said this guy Pelant is good with computers right? Like scary good?

Booth: Yeah Christine he's scary good.

Christine: Well I was thinking we could always call...him.

Booth: We thought of that, as far as we know he's off the grid. You and Michael Vincent are gonna stay with Max until the situation is less alarming.

Christine: I wish Parker was here.

Booth: I thought he was staying at Max's?

Christine: He moved out a week ago. And anyways he's out of the country. Said he had business to handle.

Booth: Yeah knowing that kid it's nothing good.

Booth pulls up to Max's place with Hodgins behind him. They depart leaving their children in Max's care.

As they head to the Jeffersonian Booth's radio begins to emit a high pitch whistling noise. Booth attempts to adjust it and he hears a low chant grow above the whistling. He grimly stares as he realizes it is the voice of Christopher Pelant repeating one word over and over...Break!

Authors End(So initially I intended this to be longer. When I started to work on my Break in the Booth story though I saw a chance to connect the two. You can consider this a prequel to Break in The Booth so if you haven't you can start reading that. Some questions will be answered there and others will rise. So enjoy follow, comment rate, favorite or whatever. And you can tweet me what you think Appocollege if you rather not comment here. Thanks


End file.
